Will of the Dark Flame
by Chibi Orochi-kun
Summary: The night the Kyuubi attacked, a being of even greater power than the fox interviened, allowing the Yondaime to keep his life. But she left her mark on his son. How will Naruto live with pure darkness watching him? R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1: Manifestation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the OC's. Thanks!**

**A/N: Alright… Don't ask why I'm starting a new fanfic, I just am. Don't worry, I am still working on Ruroushagakure, I'm almost done with the 5th chapter so rejoice! Anyway, I will state one thing before you read… I do not support the theory that Naruto is the son of the Yondaime, nor has any relation to him for that matter. I'm a firm believer that Naruto is the Yondaime… Ask me for an explanation in your review if you don't understand. Though I don't believe this, it works for this fanfic so I'll have to suck it up and deal with it… ok… I'm in pain, Anatomy is hell and let's get on with the fanfic!**

Will of the Dark Flame

A thunderous roar echoed as 9 thrashing tails blocked the full moon from view. Glowing blood red eyes glared down at the men trying to stop their owner. A swipe of one of its paws cleared the forest and destroyed the shinobi battalions who were advancing towards the monster. It took a few more steps towards the village, but halted when more shinobi attacked. Annoyed by their vain attempts at stopping it, the giant fox swung its 9 tails, causing the earth to shake and split open under them. A fanged smile adorned the monsters face as it continued towards Konoha.

Meanwhile…

The cries of a newborn echoed through the halls of the hospital. A medic dressed in white scrubs and a nurse carrying a small bundle approached the anxious father. The nurse handed the baby over, removing the cloth over the infants face. The father smiled brightly, finally getting to see his son. The little boy was small, but healthy. He had a head of bright blonde hair and even though his eyes were closed, his father bet they were bright blue. As he examined his son, the medic returned, a grim look on his face.

"Gomen, but the mother did not survive…"

The father was shocked into silence. His love was gone. They had been told she may not live through the birth but, he couldn't believe this was true. Father and son had no time to grieve as a shinobi with grey hair rushed through the doors, he was bleeding from his shoulder.

"Sensei! The Kyuubi is getting to close, we can't hold him off!"

A frown appeared upon the Yondaime's face. Glancing down, he saw his son was still sleeping. He sighed as he tried to think of what to do. Then, the village shook, like in an earthquake. Still holding his son, the Yondaime rushed to the windows. From there, he could see the giant orange fox, its crimson eyes staring straight into his own. At that moment he made his decision. Still holding the infant, he rushed outside and summoned Gamabunta.

"Gamabunta, the Kyuubi is almost to the village. We have to hurry and stop it!" Shouted the Yondaime.

"Are you sure you want to bring that child?" Asked the boss toad.

The Yondaime paused a moment. "Hai, I'm sure."

* * *

Hidden away in a realm of eternal darkness, and ancient being of immense power sat, watching the events in Konoha with amusement. Solid black eyes widened, this being knew what the young leader was planning. Self sacrifice was a trait barely seen in humans. Deciding to spare the future that would be with the Yondaime's death, the being changed into pure darkness and began its trek to Konoha, to stop its rampaging creation.

* * *

Blood red eyes stared straight into his soul, causing him to pause a moment. The Kyuubi was sizing him up, to see if he was worth the effort. The Yondaime took this time to begin the seals required for the sealing. Seeing this, the Kyuubi charged, the earth shaking with every step. As he was about to begin the second phase of seals, the Kyuubi paused, mid charge. After a moment its 9 large tails vanished from the sky, freeing the moon. It was then he saw what had stopped the great fox.

Jet black tentacles rose from the depths of the forest, and wrapped around the stunned fox. More tentacles flailed, ready to restrain. After a moment, the Kyuubi began to struggle. He swung his head from side to side, clawed at the offending objects. At his thrashing, the free tentacles immediately wrapped around his legs, and snout. He struggled to move his legs, the force they were displaying was too much for the great demon. Breaking free of the tentacle that was wrapped around its snout, the Kyuubi roared in frustration. Clamping its jaws on the tentacle that had restrained one of its front legs, he began to gnaw on it. As he did this, more tentacles erupted from below, a wall of them blocking the moon light. Like a tidal wave, these new tentacles crashed down onto the body of the fox, wrapping it completely. The Yondaime stared at the one crimson eye that could be seen from under the mass of darkness as the cocoon began to shrink, inevitably crushing the fox.

The Yondaime and Gamabunta stood in silence, the sealing jutsu long abandoned. Neither could explain what had just happened. Knelling down, he picked up his son, who had somehow stayed asleep through all of that. He let out an exhausted laugh. Out of the corner of his eye, the Yondaime saw something pitch black. Turning, he saw what looked like a shadow. Upon closer inspection, he found it was. A mass of solid darkness was manifesting itself from his shadow. After a moment, the mass began to take the shape of a woman. Once the manifestation was done, a woman with terrifying chakra stood before him. Even Gamabunta was trembling.

The woman in question was a little above average height and very slender. She had long, pure black hair and a hair band made of what looked like silver, with a black stone in its center. Forelocks framed her ivory face. Her skin seemed to glow, its pure white color a true contrast to her halo of ebony. Her eyes were solid black and her full lips were grayish. She was adorned in a mixture of a classic kimono and a Victorian gown. Though it appeared to open like a kimono, the sleeves and skirt was Victorian. The gown was black, like her hair. The end of her skirt seemed to mold with the shadow she manifested from, like she wasn't all there. A deep, silky soft voice shook the Yondaime back to reality.

"I do believe you humans have to blink and breath sometime…" She smirked while he blushed, at having been caught staring.

Soon, he finally found his voice.

"Who are you?"

**2nd A/N: Ok, I know I need to give the Yondaime a name, but I don't like Arashi... Everybody uses it. And I don't think it's his real name. If you have suggestions for his name, please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2: Marking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... You should know that by now. **

**Will of the Dark Flame**

The woman paused, not fully understanding what he was asking. After a moment of thought, she answered.

"I believe in your language my name would be Shokorai."

"Shokorai?" He asked.

She nodded.

He then proceeded to ask her a question when she stopped him.

"I do believe you are being rude, you did not introduce yourself."

"Gomen, Uzumaki Kayaku."

She nodded.

"What just happened? What did you do?"

Shokorai smiled, "I punished that naughty fox."

With that, she held up a small rock. It was clear but filled with a swirling orange mist. As Kayaku looked closer, a familiar crimson eye formed and glared at him. Turning to stone so the eye was looking at her, she continued.

"Kaze was a being a very bad little fox, so I sealed him within this special stone!"

Her voice then turned stern as she frowned at the crimson eye.

"This is what happens when you don't listen to your Kaa-san, yes it is…"

"What do you mean? You're the Kyuubi's mother?" Kayaku asked, stunned.

Shokorai smiled again.

"His name is Kaze and yes, I am his mother. All the Biju are my children. I created them all from my chakra. I just get so lonely in my realm…" She trailed off.

"Arigatou Shokorai-sama. You have saved myself, my village and my son." He spoke with a bowed head.

Shokorai's gaze turned cold, as did her voice.

"I did not do what I did to save your village, I did it to punish my child. But since I did, there is one more thing I must do before I depart…"

Confusion written on his face, Kayaku looked down at his son. The infant was wailing and he didn't know what to do about it. Gamabunta covered his ear holes, the screaming too much for him, he cringed at the sound. Then, Shokorai took the baby from Kayaku. She began to rock him and "Shush" him. Soon, he fell back to sleep. She continued to rock him for a moment, before placing a kiss upon his forehead and pressing lightly over his heart. She then returned him to his father.

"Your son, he now carries my mark. Through this mark he has a direct link to my chakra. Unlike Kaze's chakra, mine will do him no harm. It will only help him. He also has control over the darkness. Not shadow, darkness. Again, this will only help him. But be warned, the more he uses my chakra, the more my mark will spread over his body. If it has not grown in 12 years your time, I will return and train him."

She gave Kayaku a moment to take in what she had said. As he thought on what she had said, Shokorai floated closer and stroked a lock of bright blonde infant hair. The longer she stroked it, the darker it turned. Dull blonde, dirty blonde, brunette… Until it finally turned black. She gave the boy another kiss before bidding father and son farewell. In a swirl of solid darkness, she was gone.

Kayaku flopped down on Gamabunta's, shocked by what had just happened. Looking down at his son, he noticed the lock of ink black hair. He touched it, it was rough while the blond hair around it was soft. He then pulled back the blanket a bit, to see the mark that had been placed on the boy. There, on his chest, where his heart laid underneath the skin, was a black flame. He touched it, finding it too was rough to the touch but also a bit colder than the skin around it. Sighing dejectedly, he rewrapped the blanket.

"Gamabunta, what have I done? My son was saved from being a Jinnchuuriki, but now he bares this?"

"Look at it this way, he still has his father." The giant toad answered as he smoked his pipe.

Kayaku sighted as he looked at his son.

"I guess you're right…"

**A/N: I chose to call the Yondaime Kayaku cuz... well... It's fun to say. (teehee) If you have problems with that, go read another fanfic. sticks tongue out**

**Shokorai Ancient One**


	3. Chapter 3: Uncertanty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, thanks anyway!**

**A/N: I know this update took longer but, if you want to blame anyone, blame my Anatomy teacher. It's her fault. Also, I know I promised I would update Ruroushagakure... Again, blame Ms. Burns. And, I've been having trouble deciding on the appearance of a new character you will meet in chapter five. You can blame me for that part. Anyway... on with the fic!**

**Will of the Dark Flame**

Kayaku sighed, rubbing his temples. Glancing around, he found the faces of the council, clan heads, the sandaime and his sensei all twisted in confusion. Earlier, he had called a meeting of the council. He didn't explain why, he just ordered a meeting. Once everyone was seated, he began to tell of the events a few days prior. He included everything, including his meeting with Shokorai and the strange mark on his son. From the looks on their faces, he could tell they didn't believe him. There was a tension in the conference room, when Jiraiya decided to try and translate into simpler terms what they had just been told.

"Ok, le me get this straight," he started. "You had summoned Gamabunta and went to fight the Kyuubi, taking your son with you." Kayaku nodded. "While the beast stared you down, you started the hands seals for the sealing jutsu." Kayaku nodded again. "It charged you while you did the hand seals" Kayaku nodded again. "It was almost on you when it was attacked by shadow tentacles?"

"No! They weren't shadows! They were solid darkness." Kayaku corrected.

"You mean shadow, there's no such thing as solid darkness Kayaku-san." Stated Shikaku dryly.

"Ok, I don't know what they were made of, but I know it wasn't shadow. The tentacles were solid, not vaporous like a shadow jutsu."

Everyone nodded as Jiraiya continued.

"Anyway, the Kyuubi was cocooned and crushed by those tentacles." Kayaku nodded. "Then, something manifested itself atop Gamabunta's head, beside you." Kayaku nodded again. "This thing turned out to be a woman." Kayaku nodded again. "Care to give the exact details of this woman?" Jiraiya asked perversely. Everyone sweat dropped. "No Jiraiya-sensei!" Jiraiya looked depressed, but continued. "This woman told you she was the mother of the Bijuu and was punishing the fox… like it was a child?" He nodded. "And that because she had also, unknowingly, saved Konoha, she needed some sort of payment?" He nodded. "So she gave your son a strange mark and left?"

"No, she told me that the mark gives my son access to her chakra and her ability to manipulate darkness. And that the more he uses her power, the more the mark will spread over his body." Everyone just looked at their neighbor a moment. No one believed him.

"Also, she said that if the mark had not spread in the next 12 years, she would return to train him how to harness her power."

There was silence.

"I'm sorry Kayaku-san, but your story is too far fetched. Are you sure you weren't injured in the attack?" Asked the Sandaime.

"No! It's true and I have proof!"

Kayaku pulled an ancient looking scroll out of the bag he had brought. He set it on the table before him. He then had one of his students, Kakashi, bring his son in. Once he was sure he had all his proof, Kayaku began his explanation.

"Alright, the morning after the Kyuubi attack, I began searching the library on anything about the origin of the Bijuu. I found nothing. Then I moved my search to the Hokage's personal library. Still nothing. Finally, I found this trick door at the back of the personal library. On the other side of the door was a room of old scrolls. That's where I found this," He held up the scroll. "This scroll contains information on the creation of the Bijuu, including the one who created them."

He opened the old scroll, careful not to harm it. Scanning the old text for a moment, he found what he was looking for and began to read out loud.

"In the beginning there was nothingness. A solid darkness that moved as if alive. From this living emptiness, came the first being of consciousness. The ancient one, Shokorai. The world of darkness existed before time did, so it is unknown how long Shokorai remained alone. Using her limitless chakra, she created children, the Bijuu. They were created in the image of creatures she had seen when she peered through the eyes of evil. They remained in her world with her for a millennia before they escaped to our world…" Kayaku trailed off, everyone knew the rest of the story.

"Are you sure this scroll can be trusted?" Asked one of the council.

"I asked myself that after I read this first part. Though all of this matched the woman's story, there was still doubt. That was, until, I found this…"

He unraveled the scroll more, and turned it to the others. Most looked on in confusion, others in curiosity. On the scroll, which was being held vertical, was a drawing. It was of a woman with pure white skin, long ebony hair that seemed to vanish in her black Victorian Kimono. The skirt of her dress seemed to dissolve into the black mass of ink that lay under her, and spread as if alive, around that portrait. Her eyes were solid black, lips gray, and a silver hair band with a black stone lay on her head.

"This is exactly what the woman I saw that night looked like, down to every small detail." Kayaku explained.

Then, Kayaku turned everyone's attention to the things that dangled from her extended fingers and around her neck. Thin black string looped around each finger (the thumb is not a finger!) and her neck. At the end of each loop of string, was a clear stone filled with swirling chakra. Dangling off her fingers were the first eight Bijuu, and the Kyuubi's stone hung from her neck. Kayaku pointed to the Kyuubi stone.

"This is the stone she showed me. It was clear and had swirling mists of orange chakra in it. Then one of the Kyuubi's crimson eyes opened and looked at me, like in this painting."

Now everyone was truly confused. No one knew what to believe.

"This was the proof I needed to know this scroll could be trusted. But there's more I found…"

Scanning over more of the scroll, he turned it back to them. What he now showed them was the image of a black flame. He then motioned for Kakashi to show the mark on his son's chest. Holding the infant for them to see, everyone saw the same flame on the boy.

"What the…" Started one of the clan heads.

"The mark of the dark flame," Kayaku began reading. "is the symbol of Shokorai. Shokorai is known for her affinity for darkness and her ability to manipulate and make it come to life. Those who bear her mark share these traits. These traits develop around the age of three, to protect the bearer from harm. As the bearer grows, their ability to control these traits grows." He paused. He then skipped over a few lines and began again. "The "Dark Flame" is known as a "growing mark" for when the abilities it grants are used, the mark "grows". It is unknown why it does this, but it is thought to have to do with the fact that the mark is also a sort of portal, in which consciousness and chakra pass through. The mark grows to accommodate the large amounts of chakra flowing to the bearer from the Shokorai in the realm of eternal darkness, where she resides. When the mark completely consumes the bearer, the bearer will die." Kayaku rerolled the scroll.

And then there was silence.

"So," began Jiraiya. "What do you suppose we do about this?"

Kayaku sighed.

"I honestly don't know."


	4. Chapter 4: Gifts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Thanks…**

**A/N: OMFG! I've updated! It's a miracle! **_**(Holy music begins playing)**_** Aright, get over your shock… In all honesty, this chapter would have been out months ago if my parents hadn't thrown my written versions of the chapters away… I lost everything. Not only that, but the floppy I was storing this fic on decided it didn't like the computer and refused to work. I swear, if it weren't so fun and useful, I'd hate technology. Anyway, I've finally updated this story, you may now rejoice…**

**Oh! FYI: School gets out on May 31… After that, I'll hopefully be updating more. Though I must warn you, I have a lot on my plate this summer. I have a manga to create, cosplay costumes to create, money to earn, and weight to loose… and the summer before senior year is supposed to be fun… bullcrap. Anyway, enjoy and ignore my rambling if you want. **

Will of the Dark Flame

Several months had passed since the attack of the Kyuubi. Life in Konoha was slowly returning to normal. The reconstruction was progressing faster than first thought, most businesses that were demolished during the attack were already back up and running. Life was prosperous once again, despite the loss of life. Kayaku stared out over the village from the grand window in the hokage office. He smiled despite himself. Though the village didn't suffer much, he still felt loss. His wife was gone, and his only son was cursed… _Was it worth it?_ He wondered to himself.

Kayaku turned away from the window and returned to his desk. Unlike the hokage's before him, he had no problems with paperwork. The desk was cleared of all paper, instead it was decorated with pictures. One was of his gennin team, consisting of Kakashi, Rin, and the late Obito. Another was of him and his sensei, Jiraiya. Next to that was a picture of his wife, Yuki. Finally, there was a picture of him and his son, now named Naruto.

Kayaku smiled as he picked up the photo of Naruto. He and his son were so alike, or as Jiraiya put it; "You two could be twins if it weren't for the age difference…" Kayaku shook his head. His sensei could be so stupid sometimes.

Staring at the photo, his eyes drifted to the gem hanging from around his sons' neck. A small frown appeared upon his face. That jewel gave him so much grief. Continuing to frown at the picture, his mind drifted to when that specific gem had appeared.

_Flashback_

_It had been a month since the Kyuubi attack. Kayaku had been held at the tower by… paperwork… the true evil in the world. He had just arrived home, leaving his trade mark cloak by the door. He walked up to Naruto's room, to check on him. Earlier, Sarutobi-san had offered to take Naruto off his hands for the day, so he could conquer the dreaded paperwork. Peeking in the door, he found his son in his crib. With stealth that came with years of practice, Kayaku walked over to the baby bed. _

_A smile appeared on Kayaku's face at the sight of his sleeping infant. Naruto lay on his back, limbs splayed in a pose that screamed relaxation. The blanket was scrunched up at his feet. Kayaku chuckled slightly. He reached in and grasped the discarded cloth, and slowly trialed it to lay over his son. Once the child was tucked back in, Kayaku let his hand rest in his sons' silky blonde hair. He silently stroked the blonde locks, laughing quietly when his son would move closer to his hand. Kayaku was about to pull his hand away and leave Naruto to sleep peacefully when he spotted something around the boys neck. _

_Furrowing his eyebrows, Kayaku gently reached down and grasped what he found was a thin string. Confusion wrought on his face, he lifted his sons head in order to free the string and its contents. After returning his son to his bed, Kayaku hoisted the string up to his eyes, and gasped. _

_Dangling before his eyes was a clear crystal with swirls of blood red chakra. After a moment, a familiar eye opened and stared back at him. Shocked, Kayaku grasped the gem and placed it on the table on the opposite wall. Once that was done, he bid Naruto goodnight and left for bed. _

_The next morning, Kayaku awoke refreshed and eager for his day off. He went through his morning routine before going to wake his son. When Kayaku entered Naruto's room, he noticed it felt colder than the other rooms in the house. Dismissing this to the closed door blocking the air, he walked over to the crib. The smile that was present on his face soon faded when he spotted the Kyuubi gem resting on his sons' chest, its string around his neck. _

_Kayaku could tell his son was fine, but what disturbed him was that the gem was back with Naruto. Staring a moment, Kayaku noticed something. The crystal was laying right on top of the flame mark on his sons chest, almost completely covering it. Then it hit him… The only thing that could have placed that crystal around Naruto's neck was Shokorai. It made sense now. The coldness he felt when he entered was the remnant left by her apparition. He sighed deeply, whatever Shokorai's reason for leaving his son with this demon was, Kayaku figured he'd just have to deal with it. It seemed that what occurred the night before would happen again if he removed the gem. _

_Kayaku sighed, he had the strange feeling this was only just the beginning._

_End Flashback_

Shaking unwanted thoughts away, Kayaku placed the photo back to its rightful place on his desk. He then took a seat at his desk, resting his head on his arms, pretending to be asleep. He had a few more hours before he could go home. It was decided, that since he had a young child to tend to, that on certain days he could get off early. Kayaku was grateful for this, he hated sitting there with nothing to do. Kayaku had almost drifted off to sleep when the sound of something clawing at his door caught his attention.

Standing, he walked over to the set of doors and opened them. As soon as they were half a foot apart, a little black blur rushed past him and sat itself in front of his desk. Looking at it over his shoulder, he found it to be a small black animal, round the size of a house cat. He frowned slightly at the young panther cub. It too was a gift left by Shokorai, for his son. He held no anger towards the small creature. In fact, to some extent, he was glad it was around. It gave Naruto some company when he was working.

Turning back, he found the Sandaime standing there with a smile and a wide awake Naruto in his arms. Kayaku smiled and took his son from his elder. He then welcomed the Sandaime in. Once both were seated, they began discussing Naruto's behavior and how he interacted with the cub now named Kage. It was determined a while ago that Kage was obviously only around to keep Naruto company. What other reason could Shokorai have for creating the small creature? None that they could think of. After a lengthy chat, the Sandaime excused himself and returned to his home.

After bidding his predecessor farewell, Kayaku returned his attention to his son. Naruto was staring at him with his big blue eyes, curiosity shining bright within them. Kayaku smiled at him as he sat and let Naruto play with his fingers. Naruto eagerly took one and put it in his mouth, as all infants do. This action made Kayaku laugh, and Kage to yip. Apparently the cub also found it amusing. Sometimes, Kayaku swore that that cat was as smart as him, and could talk… but he dismissed it as his paranoia. Looking back at Naruto, he spotted that one lock black hair.

He sighed.

"I have a feeling that there's something big planned for you my son… I just wish it wasn't meant for you…"


	5. Alert! Must Read!

**Hey all! **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, things have gotten a little complicated. I am currently in the process of creating my own manga. That's right… my own manga! As of now, I have all my characters created, and most of them drawn… I still have one to draw… Anyway, I have the storyline written out and the plot all figured out. This is a huge project and will occupy most of my time. **

**I'm sorry to say this but, I will not be updating for a while. **

**I have new chapters in the works, it's just I need to be focused on my manga. This is a really important step to my future goal. Once I have one chapter drawn up, I hope to submit it to a big publisher… and hopefully get it published. If it doesn't get published, I'll keep working at it until it does. My friends, who are helping me the best they can by suggesting ideas and writing the script, say I should post my manga online before trying to get it published… so it can gain popularity. I'm not sure what to do. **

**This entire thing is so frustrating, I'm so stressed! **

**Up until a few days ago, my manga didn't even have a villain! I was already half way through writing the outline of the manga when my villain was created… Because of this, I had to go back and re-write the entire thing! **

**Anyway, I was writing this to inform you that I won't be updating for a while… **

**If you have any suggestions about what I should do when I finish drawing up the first chapter, please tell me… I'm accepting any kind of input I can get… **

**Thank You,**

**Chibi Orochi-kun **


	6. Must Read

**Authors Note:**

**Guys, I'm really sorry for not updating but my life has gotten a bit complicated, and my fanfics are the farthest thing in my mind. **

**My life was looking up for a while. I had found someone who loves me and I love them. I'm in a relationship where I'm actually happy. I've never felt this happy before. I can't imagine life without my Gaara-kun now. **

**But my good karma ran out… Recently, I received a message from my ex-boyfriend's brother… He was informing me that after I broke up with him, my ex committed suicide… You can only imagine how I feel now. And his brother blames me for his death. As you can imagine, I feel horrible and guilty, I just wish there was something I could have done. But I have gained an important lesson from this… **

**Never get too attached to people on the internet. **

**That's what happened to my ex. He became too attached to me, when we had never even spoken or met. I have a life, that he was not a part of for the most part… I'm not trying to make it sound like it was his fault… What happened was no ones fault. What happened, happened and everyone involved needs to mourn, recover and move on… **

**I'm not sure how long it will take for me to recover… But hopefully it won't take long, now that I have Gaara-kun. I'll update as soon as I can… I hope you all can understand…**

**Thank you.**


End file.
